


The Damn Uniform

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Uniform Kink, miloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all the damn uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damn Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



It was all the damn uniform.

They had to have them, of course, and yes, they needed to look neat and powerful and proper, but… did the slacks really have to hug the curves of Bass’s perfect ass so closely? Miles was all for looking official, but wasn’t it a little counter productive when staring at his lover’s hot ass gave him inappropriately timed boners?

This is why the door to Bass’s office is barred with the fireplace poker, why Bass is pushed over the shining surface of his desk, hands white knuckled as they clench at the edge. Those perfectly fitted uniform slacks are barely pulled down over his ass cheeks, Bass’s cock still trapped inside, straining against the fine woven fabric and staining it dark with arousal. The position made him tight, even though Miles had already fucked him that morning, even though his cock was slick with hoarded KY, and when Miles drives into him roughly Bass’s choked cry can almost be mistaken for pained - except Bass is begging for more with every other breath, wanton and beautiful and his.

Miles is glad they sent away the guards, glad that he can wring these desperate cries of pleasure from Bass’s throat, and he leans down to press his face to Bass’s neck, breathing deep the scent of wool and leather and Bass. Slowing only to yank Bass’s pants down further, he takes him in hand, stroking him roughly in time with the punishing thrusts of his hips.

He wants to see Bass completely debauched, uniform rumpled and stained with streaks of Bass’s own seed. He wants to fill his tight little asshole with come and watch it drip down Bass’s thighs, dirtying those fine, pressed slacks. He wants Bass to sit at this desk and remember being fucked over it and get hard. He wants Bass to know how it feels when Miles looks at his ass in that uniform.

It was all the damn uniform.

~~~


End file.
